In the past centrifugal precitation chromatography has been successfully applied to purify enzymes, RNA, DNA. etc. using suitable precipitation agents. In the present research the method was applied for purification of phycoerythrin from a crude extract of algae using ammonium sulfate as a precipitant. The experiments were performed to determine the optimum ammonium sulfate gradient (50%-0% saturation) and its flow rate (0.5 ml/min) and revolution speed (200 rpm) of the column to successfully purify the target compound in 21 h of run time. The phycoerythrin was eluted out at the middle of the chromatogram at a single peak. SDS PAGE analysis of the peak fractions showed a single peak, and critical absorbance ratio was higher than the reference value. Other proteins such as phycocyanin were also separated. These results may be presented at the 10th International Conference on Counter-current Chromatography (CCC2018) which is scheduled in Germany next summer.